


The Evil Within Smuts

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Love, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Some Sweetness, Sweet love, Sweet/Hot, maybe soft???, this is alllllll porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: So, this is where I will be posting The Evil Within smuts I write, the very first one was written years ago so it's pretty shit already, while the 2nd one was written in 3 hours so it's pretty shit also, that and in general I can't write smut, they'll get better soon as I post more!  I will be uploading other longer stories as well, but I will copy the smut from that story and put it here as well if you're just up for smut. I wont post frequently on here, but just know I WILL post here ;3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian x Joseph

Sebastian lightly pushed the younger man down onto the bed. His hand trailing up along Joseph's bare chest. Sebastian's lips moved to his neck, he began to gently nibble, lick and suck on Joseph's sweet spot. Joseph let out a soft breathy moan of pleasure. His hands gripping onto Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian left a small mark on his neck and pulled away. Joseph's face was red and he was lightly panting. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle as he pulled Joseph into a rough yet passionate kiss. Sebastian's hands trailed down and unzipped Joseph's pants. He felt Joseph slowly beginning to get hard from his touch.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and pulled off the remains of Joseph's clothing and began to stroke Joseph's hard length. Joseph let out a louder moan and he gripped onto Sebastian, moaning his name softly with pleasure. This made Sebastian start to stroke faster, making Joseph moan and writhe. His hand covered his mouth, as he tried to muffle his moans. However Sebastian moved his hand away. "I want to hear every moan you make~" Sebastian said and pumped Joseph's length faster.

Josephs moans got louder and louder until his climax was just a stroke away, but before he could release, Sebastian pulled his hand away. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" Joseph panted out, needing his climax. His member slightly dripping and throbbing from lack of release. Sebastian just undressed himself and nibbled on Joseph's ear. "So we could get to the fun part~" He said and gripped joseph's waist. Joseph's arms went around Sebastian's neck, bracing himself.

Sebastian pulled Joseph onto his lap, and pushed into him. Joseph clenched his jaw and fists as he held in a scream of pain, but soft whimpers escaped. Sebastian kissed Josephs forehead and rubbed his back. "Take your time Jo.." Sebastian said in a soothing voice as Joseph began to adjust. He gave a small nod saying Sebastian could move. Sebastian pulled out halfway and thrusted back in, loud moans of pleasure and pain came from Joseph. This set Sebastian off, making him buck his hips into Joseph, pounding into him. Joseph's moans got louder when Sebastian hit a special spot inside of him. His prostate. "Th-There!" Joseph moaned out in ecstasy.

Sebastian pulled out and slammed back into Joseph, hitting his prostate every time. "S-Seb! I'm gonna....!" Joseph trailed off when his climax hit him, white liquid spewing onto Sebastian's chest as he released deep into Joseph. They both sat still for the next few minutes, panting heavily. Sebastian pulled out and they laid down together, cuddling and falling asleep beside one another.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik x Leslie

The silence echoed throughout Ruvik's large mansion as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew what was waiting for him there, and it sent excitement through him. 

He stepped inside the room, seeing his small lover laying on the bed, half asleep and handcuffed. Ruvik of course made sure his little albino lover was okay with this before he dared to lay a hand on him. He placed his hand onto Leslie's shoulder and lightly squeezed it, before trailing his hand down to his hip.

Leslie was in a loose blue shirt and black sweatpants, which hugged his slim figure nicely. Ruvik hooked his thumb into the sweatpants and tugged them down, exposing Leslie's pale, white and smooth skin that he loved so much. Once he had his pants off, Leslie began to stir awake, but Ruvik didn't let that stop what he was doing. He leaned down to Leslie's exposed hipbone, planting gentle kisses around it and working his way down his legs. Leslie was now awake as Ruvik did this, he moved his cuffed hands to his hooded head, where he gently pushed back the hood and watched him. 

His gentle blue eyes stared down to Ruvik's scary yellow ones, which pierced into his. In a swift movement, Ruvik pulled Leslie's legs up and onto his shoulder, making the smaller man yelp and flush red. Ruvik continued to bite gently at Leslie's inner thigh and making his way down slightly. He stopped after a while and took to leaving hickeys on the same places he kissed on his thighs. Leslie was squirming in his grasp, impatient and wanting more, exactly what Ruvik wanted. He enjoyed watching him squirm and writhe, wanting more from him. 

Thinking that made something in Ruvik spike up with excitement. 

Ruvik moved the pale legs from his shoulders and sat up, pulling off his own clothes and watching as Leslie helped. Once he was undressed, he tore off Leslie's shirt, being careful of the handcuffs so it wouldn't hurt his Leslie. Without having to beckon him to do anything, Leslie leaned down and began to kiss Ruvik's chest, which sent immense happiness into Ruvik. He raised a scarred hand, gently stroking his hair as Leslie trailed down Ruvik's chest, kissing all the way till he got down to his cock. 

Leslie leaned forward, licking the head of his cock and taking in a little of it. Ruvik grunted softly, moving his hand to Leslie's hair and gripping it slightly. Leslie took it as a sign and took in more, bobbing his head and lightly moaning around it. Ruvik's grip on his hair got tighter, feeling more pleasure as Leslie's little mouth wrapped and took his length in. He felt something building up in him, grunting in pleasure he began to thrust himself into Leslie's mouth, groaning lightly and feeling that build up get stronger. With a quick movement, he pulled out from Leslie's mouth and cummed onto his face, panting heavily. Leslie was panting as well, his mouth hanging open and cum dripping down his face as he looked up. The look on his face made Ruvik erect again almost instantly.

Leslie felt himself getting turned over onto his hands and knees. He supported himself as best as he could with his cuffed hands and turned to look at Ruvik, who was stroking himself to the sight of Leslie, bent over and a sweating mess. He positioned himself behind Leslie, prodding the head inside only a little, then pushing it past and rubbing against Leslie's ass. "R-Ruvik..." Leslie moaned out, pressing himself back against Ruvik, wanting him inside already. 

Ruvik gripped the albinos thin hips, and pushed in. The moan Leslie let out was an extreme turn on to Ruvik as he began to thrust in and out of Leslie at a slow pace, progressively getting harder and faster. They were in absolute heaven, the heat between their bodies, the sweat and pure bliss made the whole experience even greater. 

Leslie's moans began to get louder, however as Ruvik began to push and thrust deeper into him, pounding right into Leslie's sweet spot, making him see stars. "R-Ruvik! I-I'm close!" Leslie moaned. Ruvik's thrusts got harder and sloppier as he got close. Unexpectedly though, Ruvik pressed his hips straight against Leslie's sweet ass and came deep into him, causing Leslie to moan and cum hard. 

They stayed like that for a while, panting messes till Ruvik pulled out. He laid beside Leslie and looked down at him, his snow white hair pressed against his sweaty, flushed red face, making him look adorably exhausted. He picked up the keys to the cuffs and unhooked them, making sure Leslie's wrists were okay before wrapping his arms around the small albino, wiping his face of the sweat and cum. "I love you, Leslie," Ruvik said and gently kissed his forehead. 

Leslie pressed his face into his chest, clinging to him happily. "I-I love you too Ruvik..." Leslie said, smiling as the two drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 3 hours on this so sorry if it's shit :(

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to give me reccomendations for what kind of things you want me to write between these ships or ships of your own let me know! I will be posting here frequently as it would just be boring to have to read 4 chapters till you get to porn. I will be uploading other longer stories as well, but I will copy the smut and put it here as well if you're just up for smut.


End file.
